darthfandomcom-20200214-history
Jax Pavan 11,380
Jax Pavan served as a stormtrooper in the Imperial Army during the early years of the Galactic Civil War, receiving his training on Carida. After demonstrating valor in combat, he was promoted to the rank of captain, and put in charge of the Pavan Platoon. A company-sized unit despite its name, the Platoon consisted of one hundred and forty troopers, all named Jax Pavan, and all born and raised on Coruscant. The unit participated in a number of campaigns leading up to the Battle of Hoth, but due to their "accidental" lack of snowtrooper suits, sat out the fight. Stationed on Rattatak, upon hearing of the debacle at Endor, Jax and the surviving members of the Pavan Platoon realized the folly of the Galactic Empire's New Order, and defected to the New Republic. Accepted with open arms, the company was split up amongst the Alliance SpecForces' two elite commando units, Page's Commandos and those led by Kapp Dendo. Pavan himself chose to serve with Page's unit, with his trusted lieutenant going to Dendo's squad. By the close of the Civil War Pavan, who then held the rank of colonel, had reached retirement age. Deciding it was finally time to settle down, he moved to Nabooboo and wrote his autobiography. Biography Like so many others that shared his name, Jax wanted to get out of the stifling city-planet of Coruscant any way he could, even though he enjoyed a relatively good life as the son of a bureaucrat. If this meant working for the Galactic Empire, so be it; after all, Palpatine tended to present his better face toward the capital world...right? Nevertheless, Jax signed up for, and was accepted into, the Imperial Army, eventually earning his spurs as a stormtrooper on the harsh world of Carida, and assigned to the 112th Stormtrooper Legion. First taste of combat Pavan was, incidentally, among the first wave of natural-born Humans recruited into the Stromtrooper Corps. As such, he was swiftly promoted to sergeant ahead of clones who were by then nearing retirement age. After the 501st Legion subdued the Confederate remnants hiding out on Mustafar, his unit was tasked with occupation duty, while the Empire itself established another secret droid factory there. As construction commenced, a previously undiscovered pocket of Geonosian soldiers and battle droids attempted to ambush the Imperial encampment. While his lieutenant slept off a hangover, Jax was leading his platoon on guard duty when the bugs and clankers attacked. While the near-retired clones hunkered down trying to wait out the assault, shitting their armor and not wanting to get killed so close to their decommissioning, the enemy advanced almost unopposed. Seeing the absurdity of this situation, Pavan whipped out his blaster rifle, shot a Geonosian right between the eyes, and began yelling at his men, extorting them to fight back. Pavan walked up and down the line, ordering his men to keep up their fire and push the bugs back. Occasionally, he had to stop in order to pop a passing bug or droid, but most of his energy was spent yelling the kind of invective that could turn a Wookiee white. Almost in a state of awe, the geriatric clones followed the sergeant's lead, and the Confederate force was destroyed in detail. Promotion and reassignment As the Mustafarian encampment was being secured, Pavan's commanding officer awoke in a daze. Almost immediately after realizing what had happened, he tried to take credit for the success of the counterattack. Unfortunately, he suffered an accidental blaster discharge, which could have originated from the rifle of one of the clones under Pavan's command—but this was never proven. Regardless, the sergeant was decorated for his initiative and coolness under fire, and promoted to Captain. Taken aboard the flagship of Darth Vader, Pavan was then assigned to command the not-so-newly-formed Pavan Platoon, whose previous commander had failed to meet the expectations of the black-armored Dark Lord of the Sith. Surprised to learn that his new unit was made up of men who all shared his name and homeworld, Jax privately vowed to make sure that he did them proud. Using his position and new status to his advantage, he requested leave for the unit, taking them to Ryloth for some "R&R" with the local Twi'lek population. The other Pavans, who had become resigned to serving under pompous-assed officers, responded well to this turn of events. Appearances *''Tales From the New Republic, vol. II'' Sources *''Under the Helmet: The Secret Lives of Stormtroopers'' Category:Notable Human males named Jax Pavan Category:Pavan Platoon members